Porque estas aquì
by emina01052
Summary: SasuxNaru Una noche en la que todo se normalisa..recuerdos surgen en la cabeza de un chico rubio..¿porque?. El pelinegro le dara mas de lo que quiere escuchar... lemon


_**Porque estas aquí...**_

Me despido de Sakura. Ya esta bien entrada la noche y hace mucho frío pero no lo siento. Me encuentro feliz. Estas a mi lado, por fin logre traerte de vuelta. Ha pasado un mes y es el primer día que pasamos juntos, de nuevo como amigos, una relación que logre recuperar.

-Naruto...- me sacas de mis pensamientos. Solo tu voz me ase que mi corazón se alborote. Te miro mientras me dices un ligero "vamos".

Poco después llegamos hasta tu casa. Me dejas pasar y yo entro sin decir nada. Todo esta oscuro. Prendes una pequeña luz, muy tenue. Me ofreces un café y yo digo que si. Dejas que me siente y te vas a la cocina.

_**Estas aquí**_

_**Parado sin decirme que estas por mi **_

_**Y quieres que lo nuestro **_

_**Nunca se acabe **_

_**Pero no lo dices...**_

Te veo allí, de espaldas a mi. Es como si nada hubiera pasado, es como si pudiera reprimir estos sentimientos que siento por ti. Te giras y sonríes superiormente.

-Esta listo...- murmuras mientras yo me vuelvo al salón y me siento. Pones los cafés calientes y destilando humo en frente mió. Te sientas, observándome.

_**Y ahora estoy aquí**_

_**Acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti**_

_**Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya **_

_**A separar de ti**_

Te miro memorizando tu cara. Has cambiado pero aun sigues siendo el mismo. Yo he cambiado y lo he aceptado. Te he aceptado, tu personalidad, tu manera de pensar y de sentir. Y también lo he aceptado...

_**Porque te amo **_

_**No sabes todo lo que **_

_**Yo sufrí por ti**_

_**Noches en vela desde que te vi**_

_**Y ahora estas en mi **_

_**Y yo pensando en que te extraño...**_

Yo te amo...como a nadie. Siempre te admire, obtuve tu amistad e hice que te abrieras un poco a mi. Me convertí en tu mejor amigo. Es gracioso ya que no sabes que ser solo tu amigo me da un terrible sufrimiento. Por que se que tu no puedes amarme...

_**Yo se que **_

_**Hiciste tantas cosas cuando estaba el**_

_**Y no supo apreciarte pues no supo ser**_

_**Lo que tu quieres...**_

Tu imagen se hacia borrosa. Lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. El solo recordar que te fuiste y me dejaste, el recordar que Orochimaru quería matarte, el solo recordar de que tu dejarías de existir me hacia un nudo en el pecho. Saladas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Veo tu cara de sorpresa y te acercas. Murmuro tu nombre y me abrazas con ternura. Yo sigo llorando por lo cruel que fuiste...

_**Y ahora estoy aquí **_

_**Acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti **_

_**Pidiéndole el destino **_

_**Que nunca me vaya **_

_**A separar de ti...**_

...sigo llorando porque estas aquí. Tan lejos y cerca a la vez. Me aferro a tu polera ya mojada por mis continuas lágrimas. Desahogarme. Esos sentimientos que trataba de alejar de mi mente, solo con una mirada tuya resurgieron... y ahora mas fuertes... Me calmo un poco y me levantas la cara con unas de tus manos. Te miro. Me miras.

-¿Por qué lloras dobe?- me dices con un deje de ternura. Ya no puedo contenerme, no quiero perderte una vez mas...no lo soportaría. -porque te amo...

_**Porque te amo **_

_**No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti **_

_**Noches en vela desde que te vi **_

_**Y ahora estas en mi...**_

Bajo mi mirada. Tu solo te quedas en silencio. Creo que fue el peor error de mi vida haberte dicho esto. Pero es una verdad incontenible. No sabes cuanto sufrí cuando no estabas y cuando por fin pude verte, lo que vi fue un muro de indiferencia, un abismo que nos separaba. Ahora pasara lo mismo. No querrás hablarme nunca mas y a pesar de que estas aquí para mi ya no podrás estar...porque te amo...

Te miro solo para ver la reacción que debe tener tu mirada. Como lo suponía tu mirada sigue igual. Tan fría, tan tu. Mas lagrimas surcan mi rostro al ver que no dices nada. Ni una sola palabra ha surcado tu boca desde mi confesión. Me apresas contra tu pecho. No quiero que sigas, no quiero tu lastima. Tratas de secar mis lagrimas con tus dedos. He parado de llorar por solo la pequeña caricia que me das. Sonríes. Me besas...

_**Porque te amo **_

_**No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti **_

_**Noches en vela desde que te vi **_

_**Y ahora estas aquí...**_

Poco a poco me dejo llevar por tu boca. Es un beso suave pero poco a poco lo haces más fiero. Tu lengua se abre paso a la mía. Con timidez te empiezo a responder saboreando lo amargo del café contigo mezclados. Es algo embriagante. Dejo que recorras mi boca como quieras. Te pertenezco.

Se termina el contacto más grande que hemos tenido. Te miro interrogante. ¿Acaso tu...

_**-Por que te amo...-**_pronuncias volviéndome a besar. Esta vez uno corto, dulce pero cargado de sentimientos. Te miro y sonrió. Te abrazo para que no te vayas. Ahora no volveré a sufrir, porque estas aquí. No volveré a llorar, porque estas aquí. No volveré a sufrir porque no te iras, _**porque estas aquí**_.

_**Te amo...**_


End file.
